Una historia de fantasía
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: La princesa Riko es víctima de un veneno mortal y solo dos valiosos ingredientes pueden salvarla, pero el lugar donde se encuentran es de extremo peligro, Chika, una simple campesina junto a su mejor amiga emprenden el viaje para salvar a la princesa por órdenes de la diosa Honoka.


**Lo logré, un OS de cumpleaños para la mikan :3 esta historia la había comenzado hace mucho, pero solo tenía la mitad hasta hace unos días y dije ¿Por qué no terminarla para su cumpleaños? y aquí está, puede verse algo forzada pero es porque no estoy acostumbrado a escribir historias de este tipo...**

* * *

 **Una historia de fantasía.**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un reino muy, muy lejano, que no tenía nada que ver con ogros verdes, existía una pareja de reyes los cuales eran caprichosos y egoístas, su pueblo no era oprimido bajo tiranía pero tampoco eran ayudados por sus reyes, solo se preocupaban por sí mismos y su querida hija Riko, por la cual serían capaces de sacrificar su reino con tal de verla sana y feliz y ese era el pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de ambos en ese mismo momento.

Meses antes mientras los reyes celebraban el cumpleaños de su princesa un hechicero del reino harto de ver como sus gobernantes ignoraban su pueblo decidió castigarlos, lamentaba que la pura princesa que si se preocupaba por su gente fuera la victima pero sus padres tendrían que sufrir.

Mientras los invitados celebraban la princesa de pronto cayó al piso inconsciente.

Desconcertados los reyes intentaron despertarla sin éxito.

— _Este es su castigo por ignorar el sufrimiento de quienes sirven a ustedes durante tantos años_ —Escucharon la voz del responsable resonar por todo el castillo — _Ahora la princesa ha sido envenenada y morirá lentamente sin remedio, sabrán el dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido._

El rey de inmediato mandó buscar al responsable pero no tuvieron que buscar mucho ya que el hechicero se quitó la vida para evitar ser capturado.

Como el responsable dijo la princesa se sumió en un sueño profundo donde lentamente moría.

— Es un veneno desconocido y por desgracia no hay antídoto —Fueron las palabra de la hechicera personal de la realeza tras examinar a la princesa — Tenemos dos meses como máximo antes de que ella muera.

Los reyes desesperados dieron un anuncio a todo el reino.

" _Si alguien logra curar a la princesa se le otorgará su mano en matrimonio sea quien sea"_

Después de la proclamación cientos de personas acudieron al castillo buscando salvar la vida de la princesa y futura esposa pero nadie lo había logrado.

— Haría lo que fuera para que mi hija despertara, he orado a las nueve diosas para eso —Comentó el rey al cielo.

— No tiene de que preocuparse su majestad —Habló su consejera más cercana, Mari, una rubia con una expresión traviesa en su rostro — He llamado a la hechicera más poderosa del reino para ayudar a la princesa.

— ¿De verdad? Sabía que podía contar contigo —Exclamó aliviado y con esperanzas.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y una chica de cabellera castaña se colocó frente al rey.

— Finalmente está aquí —La rubia se colocó al lado de la chica nueva que saludaba con una reverencia al rey — Ella es Kunikida Hanamaru, y su conocimiento es tan amplio como el mundo.

— ¿Entonces puede salvar a mi hija?

— Lo siento es imposible-zura —Dijo con calma y pesar.

— ¿Ni si quiera tú puedes curarla? Entonces mi hija está condenada —Se lamentó el rey.

— No exactamente su majestad —El hombre prestó atención a la sabia chica — Su hija puede sanar, pero para eso es necesario un poco de sangre de unicornio y lágrimas de fénix-zura.

— ¿Y dónde puedo encontrarlas? —Preguntó con su esperanza revivida.

— Actualmente es casi imposible conseguir, solo hay un lugar donde podrían encontrarse-zura.

— La montaña Uranohoshi —Dijo Mari al deducir el lugar.

— En ese caso enviaré a mis guardias a buscar esa sangre y lágrimas —Declaró el rey decidido.

— Pero su majestad, la montaña de Uranohoshi es extremadamente peligrosa y se dice que quien entre en ella jamás sale con vida —La consejera advirtió a su rey.

— No me importa cuántas vidas se pierdan mientras mi hija logre recuperarse.

— Eso no está bien-zura —Habló Hanamaru con molestia en su voz — Solo aquellos valientes de corazón puro e intenciones honestas pueden entrar y salir de ese lugar, si hay intenciones egoístas jamás podrán salir-zura.

— Entonces ¿Qué aconsejas?, ¿Qué deje morir a mi hija? —Levantó la voz con ira.

— No tiene de que preocuparse-zura —La hechicera sonrió — Dos almas nobles ya están camino a la montaña mientras hablamos, ellas se encargaran de todo-zura.

El rey estaba sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo intrigado, ¿Quiénes eran los dos valientes que se aventuraban en tan peligroso lugar? Y ¿Quién les dio la orden de ir?

:-.-.-:

— Explícame otra vez ¿Por qué vamos a Uranohoshi? —Preguntó una chica de cabello azul en una coleta alta siguiendo a otra de cabellos naranjas.

— Porque Honoka-sama me visitó en un sueño y me dijo que fuera a conseguir un poco de sangre de unicornio y lágrimas de fénix en el monte Uranohoshi para salvar a la princesa.

Takami Chika, una pueblerina normal, sin ningún atributo según sus propias palabras, no estaba tras la mano de la princesa, aunque para ella era el ser más bello de la tierra, todo lo que quería era que ella se recuperara y demostrarse a sí misma que ella también podía conseguir una gran hazaña pese a ser solo una pueblerina. Matsuura Kanan, su amiga de la infancia y una especie de hermana mayor para Chika, también la única que le creyó tan loca historia ya ahora la acompañaba en su viaje pero...

— ¿Y la tienda para acampar? —Preguntó al notar que iban casi con las manos vacías a excepción de unos frascos para guardar lo que iban a buscar.

— No hay —Respondió con calma.

— ¿Armas?

— No hay.

— ¿Mantas?

— No hay.

— ¿Comida?

— Claro que no hay.

— ¿Por qué si vamos tan lejos y a un lugar tan peligroso vamos con las manos vacías? —Cuestionó dudando de la salud mental de su amiga y la suya propia.

— Kanan-chan, eso es obvio —Respondió con orgullo.

— ¿Lo es?

— ¡Es por la aventura! —Gritó levantando el puño — Saltearemos peligros y sobreviviremos solo con nuestras propias fuerzas y nuestra amistad, eso es una verdadera aventura.

De acuerdo, tal vez debió pensarlo mejor antes de seguirla.

:-.-.-:

— _¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Acaso estoy muerta?_ —Se preguntaba la princesa observando la oscuridad a su alrededor.

— _No tema princesa_ —Una cálida voz resonó en el lugar.

— _¿Quién es?, ¿Dónde está?_

— _Princesa no tiene por qué asustarse_ —Reconfortó la extraña voz — _no está muerta, fue envenenada pero alguien ya está en busca de la cura, solo tiene que resistir un poco más_.

— _¿Pero quién es usted?_

— _Lo sabrás cuando abras los ojos_.

:-.-.-:

— Al fin llegamos —Exclamó Chika adentrándose al bosque a la base de la montaña.

— Debo decir que fue más fácil de lo que pensé —Comentó Kanan después de casi una semana de camino se había acostumbrado a conseguir y cocinar su propia comida, especialmente el proveniente del agua.

— ¿Verdad?

La usual energía de la menor era contagiosa pero durante las noches antes de dormir siempre se quedaba pensativa observando a la nada, Kanan no quiso comentar nada puesto que al día siguiente se despertaba igual que antes.

— Chika, es mejor buscar refugio casi anochece —Aconsejó la mayor al ver que el sol estaba por ocultarse.

— Pero apenas vamos a la mitad.

— Este lugar es peligroso y lo es aún más por la noche —Intentó razonar — Además aunque subamos a la cima no sabemos dónde están los unicornios o los fénix.

Chika suspiró, Kanan tenía razón.

— ¿Escuchaste algo? —Preguntó Chika.

— No escucho nada —Contestó Kanan alerta tal vez algún animal salvaje estaba cerca.

— Es por aquí —Dijo la menor saliendo corriendo.

— ¡Espera, Chika! —Su amiga no dudo en perseguirla.

A medida que avanzaban se escuchaban unas extrañas voces, no eran rugidos o gruñidos de bestias, tampoco parecían gritos, más bien era una especie de canto y risas cada vez más claras conforme se acercaban.

— ¿Quiénes son?

Inquirió Kanan al ver a dos chicas, una de cabellos negros azulados y la otra de cabellera gris, ambas con unas extrañas ropas blancas y un cuerno sobresaliendo de su frente, cantaban alegremente una canción junto a un gran lago.

— Jimo ai, jimo ai —Repetían una y otra vez mientras bailaban sin notar la presencia de ambas viajeras.

— Se ve divertido —Comentó la joven de cabellos naranjas saliendo de su escondite.

— No, Chika, espera —Muy tarde, no pudo detenerla.

— Jimo ai, jimo ai —Chika se unió al duo coreando la canción mientras imitaba su baile sin que ellas lo notaran al comienzo — Jimo ai, jimo ai.

Ni Kanan podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

— Jimo ai, jimo ai —Chika se detuvo al darse cuenta que solo ella estaba cantando y bailando — ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó confundida al ver al par de chicas verla fijamente.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Interrogó la de cabellos negros señalándola.

— Yo soy Chika, y mi amiga de haya es Kanan —Respondió señalando a Kanan que hacía lo posible por ocultarse pero no tuvo otra que salir.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿Por qué nos estaban espiando?, ¿Por qué cantabas con nosotras?, ¿ _Angel or demon_? —Siguió interrogando la misma chica realizando poses exageradas.

— No queríamos espiarlas, solo las escuchamos cantar y nos acercamos por curiosidad —Respondió Kanan al ver la cara de confusión de Chika.

— Eso, eso, y se veía tan divertido que quise unirme —Continuó la Takami con su sonrisa natural.

— ¿Solo eso? —Continuó desconfiada la misma chica mientras abrazaba a su compañera que sonreía como si nada pasara.

— Es cierto, nosotras buscábamos un lugar donde pasar la noche y las escuchamos por casualidad —Exclamó Chika sintiéndose nerviosa por la mirada.

— Nuestra casa está cerca, si les parece bien pueden acompañarnos —Ofreció la de cabellos grises.

— ¿You-chan? ¿Lo dicen enserio? ¿Quieres llevarlas a nuestro lugar sagrado?, ¿Nuestro centro de rituales? ¿Acaso tú?

— ¿Y bien que dicen? —Preguntó ignorando por completo las quejas de su compañera.

— ¡No me ignores!

— ¿De verdad está bien? —Kanan parecía algo incomoda.

— No se preocupen —Respondió restándole importancia — Además es peligroso pasar la noche afuera.

Chika y Kanan se observaron mutuamente.

— En ese caso aceptamos.

— Es por aquí —Dijo guiándolas.

— ¡Dejen de ignorarme!

:-.-.-:

— Es un lindo lugar —Comentó Kanan observando el hogar de ambas… lo que fueran.

— Gracias, pueden ponerse cómodas, por cierto pueden llamarme You —Respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ya nos dirán que es lo que buscan?

— Yoshiko.

— ¡Yohane!

— Buscábamos un unicornio y un fénix —Dijo Chika con calma y de inmediato ambas se pusieron alerta.

— ¡Lo sabía, _angels_! —Gritó la rara chica señalando a las viajeras.

— ¿No querrás decir, _demons_? —Intentó corregir el _error_ de su compañera — Quiero decir, ¿Podemos saber para que los buscan?

— Por un sueño —Contestó Chika con su natural despreocupación.

— ¿Un sueño? —Corearon ambas extrañas.

— Chika, si dices esas cosas solo las confundirás más —Regañó amablemente Kanan — Permítanme explicarles.

:-.-.-:

— _¿Aburrida?_ —Preguntó una de esas raras voces, a veces cambiaban de tono por lo que pensaba que era más de una.

— Confundida de hecho —Respondió intranquila, aun le costaba asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

— _Ya se_ —La extraña voz sonaba alegre — _¿Te gustaría observar a la persona que intenta salvarte?_

— ¿Es posible? —Preguntó con notable curiosidad, quería saber quién era ese valiente que intentaba salvar su vida.

— _Claro_ —Contestó animada — _Pero por desgracia solo podrás observar, no podrá oírte sin importar lo que hagas_.

— Eso es suficiente para mí.

:-.-.-:

— Ya veo, por eso están viajando —Comentó You después de escuchar la historia de ambas

— ¿Mataran a esas criaturas en caso de encontrarlas? —Yoshiko aun desconfiaba de ambas y se ocultaba tras You.

— No, solo buscamos un poco de su sangre —Contestó Kanan — De ser posible solo tomaríamos un poca y después de curar la herida dejarlo ir —Mostró algunas hierbas medicinales como prueba de sus palabras.

— A mí de ser posible me gustaría montar alguno —Dijo la energética pueblerina.

— Ni loca te dejaría —Sentenció Yohane molesta.

Ambas viajeras mostraron confusión.

— Si eso es todo lo que buscan —Comentó la de cabellos grises buscando entre unos cajones cerca — Aquí, tomen —Dijo entregándoles un pequeño frasco con un liquido extraño.

— You, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Chika observando el líquido.

— La sangre que buscan —Contestó como si nada.

— ¡No me ignoren!

— ¿Pero cómo?

— Eso es porque nosotras somos unicornios —Declaró You sin borrar su sonrisa.

La sorpresa en el rostro de ambas campesinas era notable.

— ¡Oye, ¿Cómo se te ocurre contarles eso?! —Reclamó su amiga.

— ¿De verdad nos la dan? —Preguntó Chika tomando el frasco.

— ¡Deja eso!

— Estoy sorprendida —Habló finalmente Kanan — Pero ¿Cómo es que tienen sangre en frascos?

— Yoshiko suele lastimarse seguido —Ignoró el reclamo _"Yohane"_ de su compañera — Y con tantos que intentan ganar fama y dinero con nuestra sangre aprovecho para almacenar un poco y crear un rastro falso cuando es necesario.

— Pero si nos la llevamos entonces ¿Qué harán ustedes? —Preguntó Chika ya no tan convencida de tomar el regalo.

— No se preocupen, tenemos más —Respondió despreocupada — Yoshiko realmente se lastima muy seguido.

— ¡Gracias! —Gritó Chika abrazando a You.

— ¡Oye! —Yohane de inmediato las separó y abrazó a You viendo con odio a Chika — Aléjate de ella o te maldeciré con el poder del inframundo.

— ¿Por qué confiar tanto en nosotras? —Cuestionó Kanan — Somos desconocidas.

— Ustedes no intentaron atacarnos aunque bajamos la guardia —Contestó You intentando mantener a Yoshiko y Chika separadas, o habría más sangre que recolectar.

Kanan sonrió tranquila.

El resto de la noche la pasaron dentro del hogar del dúo de unicornios escuchando historias de su pasado y como es la montaña, también Chika y Kanan contaron parte de su vida, pero al ser una simple campesina la amante de las mandarinas no sentía que contaba algo importante.

:-.-.-:

— De verdad les agradecemos todo lo que hicieron por nosotras —Kanan agradeció preparándose para partir en busca del fénix.

— No me importa solo váyanse —Declaró la irritada Yohane.

— Si siguen las indicaciones seguro llegan al territorio Kurosawa, ahí encontraran a dos hermanas fénix que pueden ayudarles —Indicó You entregando otro frasco vacío a Chika con una nota dentro — Si le entregan esto no creo que tengan problemas

— Muchas gracias You-chan.

— Pero tengan cuidado, la mayor de ellas es algo sobreprotectora con su hermana menor por lo que deben tener precaución si quieren tener lágrimas de ella.

— Las envolverá en las llamas del infierno.

— Tendremos cuidado —Dijo Kanan como despedida mientras se alejaba junto a Chika.

:-.-.-:

— _No pareces alguien en peligro de muerte_ —Comentó la voz al ver la sonrisa de Riko.

— Es extraño —Contestó observando a la campesina sonreír y sortear peligros como si esa aventura fuera un simple paseo — Cuando la veo, siento que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

:-.-.-:

Al fin llegaron a la zona donde las unicornios les contaron que viven las hermanas fénix pero en ese lugar no se veían señales que indicaran que algún fénix viviera cerca.

— Ven pajarito, ven —La energética Takami realizaba un extraño llamado imitando el sonido de las aves que conocía.

— Chika, dudo que los fénix suenen como gallinas de corral —Comentó al ver que esta comenzó a imitar a las gallinas.

— Entonces ¿Cómo suenan?

— Bueno —Hizo una pausa meditando — No lo sé.

Chika dejó de prestarle atención a su amiga mirando fijamente un arbusto.

— ¿Chika?

— ¡La encontré! —Gritó corriendo y saltando directamente en donde estaba viendo.

Se escuchó un fuerte _pigya_ seguido de risas y gritos de terror, las risas de la campesina y los gritos de la pequeña niña de cabellos rojos que había atrapado.

— La tengo, Kanan-chan, tengo a una fénix —Exclamó alegre Chika.

— Espera, ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que es una fénix? —Inquirió Kanan intentando poner orden.

— ¿No lo eres? —Preguntó con toda calma.

— L-lo soy —Respondió asustada la pequeña.

— ¿Lo eres? —Se sorprendió de que respondiera positivo después de todo sería normal tener miedo de que te capturen, a menos que — ¡Chika suéltala! —Y en un rápido movimiento tacleo a su amiga un segundo antes de que una llamarada calcinara el área donde antes estaba abrazando a la pequeña fénix.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Chika completamente confundida.

— Suelta a mi hermanita ahora humana para que pueda quemarte hasta las cenizas —Sentenció una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes con una vestimenta roja igual que la pequeña mientras en sus manos mostraba dos llamaradas.

— ¿Hermanita? —Inquirió la confundida chica.

— Onee-chan —Lloriqueó la hermana menor.

— Tranquila Ruby, enseguida tu amada onee-sama te salvará —Dijo valiente y heroicamente.

 _Nunca dijo onee-sama_ , pensaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

— Espera —Habló Kanan levantándose lentamente mostrando sus manos — Nosotras no intentábamos hacerle daño.

— ¿Por qué debería creerle a una humana?

— Es cierto, nosotras solo queríamos hacerla llorar un poco —Otra vez Ruby gritó un _pigy_ pero esta vez en un tono más bajo.

— Repite eso —Exclamó con furia la mayor incrementando el poder de sus flamas.

— No digas algo que se pueda malinterpretar —Reclamó su amiga de la infancia.

— Solo dije que queríamos sus lágrimas —Ahora las tres gritaron al ver las llamas de la fénix mayor crecer.

— Deja que yo hable —Kanan tenía el presentimiento de que si Chika decía una palabra más todas se convertirían en ceniza — Escucha, You-chan y Yoshiko-chan nos guiaron hasta este lugar —Se imaginó que mencionando a las unicornios podría tener una oportunidad.

— ¿You-san? —Al parecer funcionó ya que sus flamas disminuyeron un poco — ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— ¿Le hicieron algo a Yoshiko-chan? —La pequeña fénix estaba preocupada ya que desde que era una polluela siempre jugaba con la unicornio.

— No le hicimos nada —Respondió chica — Aunque ella si me pateo —Dijo colocando una mano en su trasero.

— Te lo ganaste por obligarla a comer esa mandarina cuando dijo que las odiaba —Recalcó Kanan.

— Pero si son deliciosas —Y sin darse cuenta soltó a Ruby quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad para correr a los seguros brazos de su hermana.

— Onee-chan.

— Ruby —La abrazó protectoramente — Ahora mantente detrás de mí —Dijo colocando a su hermana en un lugar seguro preparándose para carbonizar a ambas humanas.

— Espera, nuestra intención nunca fue hacerles daño —Kanan intentaba pensar en algo para salir de esa situación.

— Nosotras solo queremos unas lágrimas para despertar a la princesa —Chika ahora se lamentaba el haber soltado a Ruby.

— No me importa, atacaron a mi hermana y, ¿Ruby? —Se detuvo al ver a su pequeña hermana colocarse entre ella y las humanas.

— ¿Despertar a una princesa? —Preguntó curiosa.

— Si, de hecho nosotras viajamos para eso —Ambas se sintieron más aliviadas al tener la atención de una de ellas — Para ser sincera fue Chika quien comenzó con esto yo solo la acompaño.

— ¿De verdad? —La pequeña parecía curiosa.

:-.-.-:

— Entonces era eso —Ruby ahora se encontraba frente a Chika escuchando toda su historia hasta el momento en el que se encontraron.

— ¿Qué es lo que You-san les pidió que me entregaran? —Preguntó Dia aun desconfiada.

— Esto —Kanan le entregó el frasco con la carta que había tomado del bolsillo de Chika antes de que esta hiciera otra tontería.

Con cuidado abrió el frasco leyendo la nota antes de volver la vista a las viajeras.

— No se muevan, ahora regreso —Y sin decir más se adentró en el bosque una vez más y momentos después regresó con el frasco y el valioso elixir dentro — Esto es todo lo que buscan ¿Cierto?

— Muchas gracias Dia-san —Chika saltó de alegría intentando tomar el frasco el cual la fénix alejó de su alcance consiguiendo que la humana cayera al piso.

— Antes deben prometer que no dirán nada a los otros humanos sobre nosotras —Condicionó la Kurosawa.

— Lo prometo —Exclamó la campesina menor sin dudarlo.

— Tienes mi palabra, jamás le diremos a nadie —La mayor fue más serena y convincente y fue ella quien tomó el frasco.

— No quisiera sonar como una aprovechada pero —Chika se levantó observando a ambas hermanas — Alguna conoce un método rápido para llegar Numazu lo más rápido posible, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

— ¿Numazu? —Repitió Dia algo asombrada, era un lugar lejano para que dos simples campesinas pudieran recorrer de la forma en la que les contaron.

— Si se lo pedimos a Leah-chan tal vez pueda ayudarles —Comentó la alegre Ruby.

— Ruby —El tono alto asustó a su hermana.

— ¿Leah-chan? —Exclamó la Takami.

— Las brujas que viven en la cima, son las hermanas Kazuno, ellas podrían llevarlas de regreso pero.

— ¿De verdad?

— No interrumpas a los demás cuando están hablando —El fuego de la fénix volvió a brotar asustando a las tres — No suelen tener contacto con otras criaturas y mucho menos acercarse a los humanos.

— Pero si se lo pedimos seguro que puede ayudarlas.

— Ruby.

— Descuiden —Intervino Kanan tratando de calmar las cosas — Ya pensaremos en algo.

— Yo quería conocer a las brujas —Exclamó Chika decepcionada.

— Chika —Regañó suavemente — Vamos, lo mejor es bajar antes de que oscurezca, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

— Esta bien —Dijo siguiendo a su amiga — Adiós y gracias.

— Onee-chan.

Dia suspiró.

— Esperen —Ambas voltearon la vista — No perdemos nada con preguntar —Comentó rascando su barbilla cerca de donde se encontraba un lunar.

:-.-.-:

— Hija mia, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que abras tus ojos? —El rey postrado frente a su hija lloraba desesperado por la situación.

— No tiene de que preocuparse, ellas ya vienen en camino-zura.

— Por tu bien espero que así sea, si mientes te costará la vida.

Hanamaru solo sonrió con calma y se alejó.

:-.-.-:

Después de un par de horas caminando y adentrándose en una zona oscura de la montaña agradecían tener a las hermanas fénix como guías o sin duda ya estarían perdidas en ese laberinto, sin contar el clima helado pues estaban cerca de la cima de la montaña y la nieve cubría el terreno.

— Es ahí —Indicó Ruby con alegría a una cabaña bastante normal, nadie creería que dos hermanas brujas viven en ese lugar — ¡Leah-chan! —La pequeña llamó una vez estuvo lo suficiente cerca.

— Debimos traes abrigos —Exclamó Chika temblando.

— Fuiste tú quien no empacó nada —Reclamó Kanan en el mismo estado.

De pronto el frío comenzó a desaparecer.

— Realmente me sorprende que llegaran tan lejos —Comentó Dia colocándose entre ambas irradiando calor.

— Gracias, Dia-san —Dijo Chika abrazando a la ave de fuego por unos segundos soltándola gritando.

— No deberías tocarme o te quemaras.

— Pudiste advertirme antes.

— Creo que eso es sentido común —Comentó su amiga.

— ¡Leah-chan! —Llamó una vez más a su amiga — Que extraño.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —Llegó volando en una escoba una chica de traje azul oscuro, ojos y cabello purpura.

— ¿Qué las trae por aquí? —Preguntó a modo de saludo otra chica con vestimenta similar, ojos purpura y cabello cobalto oscuro.

— Por favor, necesitamos su ayuda —Exclamó Chika inclinándose.

— ¿Humanas? —Inquirió la primera — Largo.

— Espera, Leah-chan, por favor escucha primero —Ruby intervino rápidamente.

— No tengo nada que escuchar —Respondió con tono frío como el clima.

— Espera Leah —Habló su hermana bajando a la altura de las humanas — Escuchemos su historia.

— Pero nee-sama.

— Dia y Ruby no traerían a alguien sin un motivo —Al parecer la hermana mayor estaba interesada en ambas, especialmente en Chika.

:-.-.-:

— _¿Sucede algo malo?_

— No me agrada como esa bruja no despega sus ojos de Chika-chan —Contestó sin ocultar su desagrado.

— _Eso se llaman celos, princesa._

Riko no contestó nada pero buscaba la forma de ocultar su rostro sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría en el mundo real.

:-.-.-:

— ¿Y esperan que nosotras nos arriesguemos a ir donde los humanos por ustedes? —Leah no parecía dispuesta a ayudar.

— Ciertamente el riesgo para nosotras es demasiado —Comentó la hermana mayor.

— Es verdad —Expresó Chika desanimada — ¿Podrían al menos dejarnos en la base de la montaña?, nosotras nos las arreglaremos.

— Lo hemos hecho hasta ahora —Dijo Kanan algo despreocupada — Solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo.

— No entiendo porque hacen tanto por una desconocida.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? —Ruby se levantó enfadada — No creí que fueras tan fría Leah-chan.

— Soy una bruja de hielo ¿Qué esperabas?

— Ya no me importa, haz lo que quieras yo ayudaré a Chika-chan y Kanan-chan.

— Es demasiado peligroso —Advirtió la bruja cambiando completamente el tono.

— ¿A quién le importa? A ti no, eso es seguro.

— Nunca dije eso.

— Si lo hiciste.

— Claro que no.

— Dijiste que no ayudarías

— Esas son dos cosas distintas.

— Claro que no.

— Lo son, ellas son unas humanas desconocidas, y de ningún modo dejaré que te pongas en peligro por ellas.

El sonrojo en el rostro de la pequeña fénix fue tan notorio como su cabello igual que la molestia en el rostro de Dia.

— Muy bien suficiente —La bruja mayor al fin intervino — Las llevaremos hasta el castillo.

— Nee-sama.

— Leah, si esto fue decreto de μ's entonces es normal ayudar, además tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es la princesa Riko —Su tono de voz parecía ocultar algo.

— ¡¿Enserio?, Muchas gracias! —Chika celebró sin saber que en el umbral de la vida y la muerte la princesa también deseaba conocer a esa bruja en persona.

:-.-.-:

— ¡Preparen todo-zura! —Ordenó Hanamaru a los sirvientes quienes obedecieron de inmediato.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —El rey pidió una explicación para el alboroto.

— Parece que lo han logrado —Su consejera se colocó a su lado.

Antes de que el rey pudiera preguntar algo más las brujas junto a las fénix y humanas entraron al palacio desde el cielo.

— Finalmente han llegado —Anunció Mari — ¿Consiguieron los ingredientes?

— Aquí los tengo —Señaló Chika mostrando ambos frascos.

— _¡Great!_ —Gritó feliz mientras los sirvientes tomaban los frascos y rápidamente se los entregaban a la hechicera.

— Es justo lo que necesito para completar el antídoto-zura —Y sin perder tiempo se adentró al lugar previamente preparado para terminar la poción.

— Tienen mi eterna gratitud —Exclamó el rey feliz por las buenas noticias — Gracias a ustedes mi hija podrá salvarse, ¿Cómo puedo recompensarlas?

— Bueno, _my lord_ —Inició su rubia consejera — Si mi memoria no falla, usted decretó que quien pudiera salvar a su hija la tomaría como esposa.

— Es-es es cierto —El nerviosismo se apoderó de él — Pero ella es una chica, una campesina.

— Es la campesina que salvó a su hija —Recalcó Mari.

— Pero.

— Descuiden —Intervino Chika con total calma — Para mí, es suficiente con saber que la princesa estará bien.

— _¡Oh, so pure!_

— Además viaje en una aventura y conocí a muchas personas, pasé por muchos peligros e hice muchas amigas, así yo estoy bien —Sonrió intentando demostrarlo.

— Chika —Kanan conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa.

— Por supuesto, cualquiera consideraría un honor ayudar a la familia real.

— Por eso no se puede confiar en los humanos —Leah soltó el comentario sin contenerse — No tienen palabra.

Obviamente el rey lo consideró un insulto.

— La única razón por la que no ordeno a mis guardias es por el agradecimiento por ayudar a mi hija, pero no quieran abusar de su suerte.

— Es usted quien abusa de la suya —Comentó Mari antes de aplaudir y segundos después los guardias terminaron inconscientes en el piso.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Exigió el rey confundido y asustado.

— Llegue aquí para evitar que algo como lo ocurrido con la princesa Riko ocurriera, para eso me convertí en consejera, pero usted no deja de ignorar mis consejos e incluso después de todo esto continua con su misma actitud, ya fue suficiente.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres?

— Pero princesa, debe quedarse en cama-zura —Hanamaru intentaba inútilmente de frenar a Riko pero por desgracia para la hechicera su fuerza física no era mucha e incluso la débil princesa era más fuerte incluso en su estado.

— Hija —Alegre y aliviado de ver a su princesa despierta una vez más bastó para clamar al rey.

— Padre, lo sé todo —Riko intentaba mantenerse en pie y fue ayudada por Mari.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ofreciste mi mano en matrimonio a quien me salvara.

— Pero ¿Cómo? —Miro con furia a Hanamaru pero esta negó.

— Cumpliré con lo que prometió —Declaró decidida a su padre para después posar sus ojos en Chika de una manera más cálida — Tal vez le sigua causando problemas en el futuro pero espero que cuide bien de mí.

El rostro de Chika se tiño de rojo.

— No es necesario, ya se lo dije, me basta con que se encuentre bien.

— Eso no lo permito —Declaró el rey molesto — Elegiré a alguien digno después.

— ¿Alguien digno?, padre ella salvo mi vida arriesgando la suya mientras otros solo buscaron su propio beneficio.

Reclamos no solo de las criaturas si no de los sirvientes presentes en el lugar no se hicieron esperar.

— No importa lo que digan, yo soy el rey y no tienen mi consentimiento —Dijo con voz firme e imponente.

— Pero si tienen el nuestro —Habló una mujer apareciendo de la nada, su cabello jengibre y ojos azules complementaban perfectamente su amplia sonrisa.

Detrás de ella ocho mujeres la acompañaban.

— Conozco esa voz —Murmuró Riko intentando recordar quien es.

— ¿Quién crees que eres para entrar así a mi castillo? —Inquirió desafiante el rey.

— ¡Honoka-sama! —Gritó Chika inclinándose al igual que lo hicieron las hermanas de ambas especies, al igual que Hanamaru y Mari.

Al poco tiempo se les unieron Kanan y Riko.

El rey estaba sin poder creerlo, nadie en el reino osaba usar el nombre de alguna de las diosas de μ's por considerarlo sacrilegio y una ofensa no solo para las diosas mismas si no para los creyentes y además esas criaturas de Uranohoshi e incluso la hechicera y consejera, hasta su hija se había inclinado ante esas mujeres.

— Mari —La mujer rubia llamó a la consejera del rey e inmediatamente se levantó

— _¡Hi! mom_ —Saludó alegre antes de ser abrazada por la mayor.

— Mi niña, ¿Cómo has estado? —Sin perder tiempo la rubia de ojos azules abrazó a la menor.

— Elicchi, estás sobreactuando —La mujer de cabellos morados y ojos verdes observaba divertida — Nuestra hija puede cuidarse sola.

Y los humanos no pudieron ocultar su asombro.

— Es la primera vez que nos vemos ¿Cierto? —La mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos amatistas llamó la atención de Chika — Lamento que mis hijas les causaran problemas —Comentó confundiendo a la humana.

— Madre, no tiene por qué.

— Claro que lo tiene Dia —Otra de cabellera negra en coletas y ojos rubí de aspecto muy similar a Ruby quien por cierto estaba en brazos de esta sonriendo — Tu actitud fue muy agresiva.

— P-pero.

— Sin peros jovencita.

— Hiciste un gran trabajo, Chika-chan —Honoka nuevamente se acercó a ella sonriendo.

— Muchas gracias Honoka-sama.

— Riko-chan, acércate —Pidió la diosa mientras la débil princesa obedecía, estuvo a punto de caer pero fue sostenida a tiempo por Chika — Ustedes han pasado por muchas cosas y han sabido levantarse y superar sus problemas, por lo tanto tienen nuestra bendición para su unión mutua.

— Pe-pero —El rey aun no parecía tener intenciones de rendirse — ¿Qué ocurrirá con nuestra descendencia?

— No tiene que preocuparse por eso —La diosa de cabellera morada intervino — Yo me encargaré de que el hijo de ambas nazca cuando sea el momento.

— ¿Hi-hijo? —Ambas chicas se sonrojaron de solo imaginarlo.

— Si alguien osa interferir la nuestra ira caerá en esa persona, ¿Lo han comprendido? —La diosa de cabello azul y ojos ámbar desprendió un aura amenazante.

— Pero, yo no quiero que la princesa se sienta obligada —Comentó Chika con algo de tristeza.

— No me siento para nada obligada —Habló Riko con toda calma — Por el contrario, me siento alagada de saber que seré la esposa de tan amable y valiente mujer.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?

— Por supuesto, no desearía desposarme con ninguna otra persona.

Si poder contenerse Chika abrazó a Riko sosteniéndola con fuerza.

— Prometo hacer lo posible para que sea feliz.

Poco después las noticias se esparcieron por todo el reino y la boda se efectuó tiempo después, como les fue prometido fueron bendecidas con una hija al poco tiempo, Mari continuó con su labor como consejera ahora junto a su también esposa Kanan quien obtuvo el permiso de las diosas aunque una de ellas no estaba del todo de acuerdo con darle su _bebé_ a alguien más.

La hechicera viajo a Uranohoshi donde ahora vive junto a las hermanas fénix y es pareja de Dia, Ruby y Leah formalizaron su relación aunque no fue fácil para la pequeña bruja con una madre y hermana mayor bastante sobreprotectoras.

:-.-.-:

Un par de risas se escuchaba en la habitación del matrimonio real, donde Chika dormía plácidamente.

— ¿Lista? —Preguntó Riko en voz baja a su pequeña hija la cual asintió con una sonrisa — Uno, dos, tres.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

 **que bonita familia :3 mientras lo escribí algunas partes tuve que reescribirlas y otras las modifiqué de mi idea original, lo último lo agregué al terminar... ahora me gustaría tener algo para Honky pero no aseguro nada, he estado pensando en ideas pero ninguna buena, mi última esperanza es otra historia de situaciones...**


End file.
